He's back
by Alfie101
Summary: Troy disappeared 2 years ago, now he's back and the gang are finally going to get some answers. So why did he leave? And will sparks fly between Troy and Gabby? What about Matt Gabby's new boyfriend?


**Hi This is my first fic, so please be kind!! I hopeyou enjoy reading it.**

Troy Bolton walked into East High. He had not stepped through the hallway since 2 years ago. Everyone wandered where he disappeared too since no one including the gang had seen him since that night where Gabriella walked away from him.

Troy looked around the clustered hall ways, he hoped no one would notice him slip down the hall way since he looked very different to his previous self. For one he had lost all his shaggy golden hair and now only a beanie adorned his head, he had also lost a vast amount of weight, his bones visible and hardly any muscle on his once bulky arms.

Troy had been upset to be told he would be returning to East High, where he had lost one of the best things in his life, Gabriella.

Gabriella walked into school with the gang by her side, her boyfriend Matt walked next to her his arm wrapped securely around her. Matt had transferred to East High about 3 months after Troy left he quickly became popular for his basketball skills and looks. Although he was not as good as troy, but he knew nothing about Troy as no one spoke of him. Troy's disappearance had effected the gang the most and although they were mad at him, they wanted to know what happened to him. As the gang reached their lockers they heard whispers surrounding them. They all looked to the left and saw Jack Bolton striding towards them. 'Coach' Chad called to him, a grin broke out on all their faces par Matt who did not know of Coach Bolton.

'Hey guys' responded Jack 'how are you all' a chorus of responses of were replied.

Jack 's eyes surfed the crowd, this blue eyes landed on Matt, 'I don't think I've met you before, have I?'

' No sir I'm Matt'

'How do you know the wildcats then Matt?'

'Well sir, I'm Gabriella's boyfriend and Captain of the Wildcats'

Everyone saw the flicker of disappointment on Jacks face when he heard about Gabby.

After the triple win Coach Bolton had become very close too gabby as Troy was dating her.

Finally Gabby spoke up ' Not to sound rude Uncle Jack, but why a you here?'

' Oh well, you are now looking at your new coach'

'Really that's great' responded Chad

Suddenly a thought adorned their faces, tentatively Gabby spoke 'Is Tr… Troy here'

More confusion swept over Mat's face ' whose Troy' he thought. His thoughts were interrupted by Coaches reply 'Yes he is'

Gab's heart stopped, he was here maybe they'd finally get answers as to where and why he left?

'Well coach well see you in Gym but we need to get too homeroom1' And with that she whizzed off.

Everyone exchanged looks they new Gabby never got over Troy.

Meanwhile Troy had successfully managed to negotiate himself threw the crowd as he made his way to the office. Once there he was told what classes he was in and that he would b returning to Mrs Darbus's homeroom. At his heart sunk knowing he would have to face the gang soon. The bell rang as he was making his way to the room, he was preparing himself for the reaction he would get. People would be shock not just by the fact he was there but also his appearance. What no one knew yet was that just after his fight with Gabby, he became ill. After collapsing one night he was taken to hospital. There they found a tumour. He Troy Bolton had cancer. He was told he would have to undergo Chemotherapy to get rind of the cancer. The news left him depressed and after consulting with his parents the family had decided to move way as Troy did not want anyone to find out about his illness also he couldn't face the gang after summer.

Finally he reached the room, he could hear Mrs Darbus shouting about mobiles. A slight smile appeared on his face nothing had changed.

He adjusted his beanie sliding it further down his head.

Finally he knocked on the door, after a few seconds it opened and a gasp was heard. His eyes travelled up from the floor to connect with Mrs Darbus's eyes. His once ocean blue eyes were now cold and lifeless.

'Come in Troy' Mrs Darbus muttered once she had recovered from the shock.

Troy took a step forward and into the room.

**Hi hope you liked the first chapter, Please review if you want me too continue!**


End file.
